2 steps
by viper0z1
Summary: many years ago there was a war between men and women the men won now women are their slaves this story follows one womens journey to what might be a revolution ...
1. meeting

He sat in the backseat of his comfortable limo thinking he was bored and angry things were not going great for him.   
  
He had to stop what might turn out to be an all out war. You see, there are two powers in this planet called earth.   
  
The United States and Egypt.   
  
In Egypt men and women were equal and that was the problem more and more everyday. Women would runaway from America and flee to Egypt. And he could not have that happening. America was strong but, Egypt was stronger. The people could control the vast amount of magic they had, way better than the Americans could. So, going to war with them would prove useless.  
  
He had tried uniting the two powers once, but their Queen Farida would not have it. She had made it very clear she thought the people of America were idiots and pigs who should be castrated. At least, that's what she said. It made him mad and furious. A woman having more power than him reflected badly on him and his country. Plus, it gave women to many ideas they shouldn't be having. Right now he was on his way to go see a woman named Serena Moon who had tried to run away to Egypt. Usually they were killed, but this Serena had learned to use her powers very well or at least that's what he was told.   
  
She could prove to be interesting... His mind left the subject and wandered elsewhere.  
  
She woke up in a dark cell, tied in chains. She knew she could escape. Serena had regained much of her strength back and the chains that binded her hands were not energy chains just regular old chains. She quickly melted the chains, in the process making sure she put up a shield so the melted metal would not burn her hands She stood up and tried her hand at melting the bars. Luckily, they melted. So she got out and ran. For there was nothing else she could do, but run as fast as possible. She was running through the dark hallways of the prison like a wild animal, using all of her energy to fight off the guards. She knew if she didn't make it she would die, but if she did then she would live a great and happy life. Not paying any attention to where she was going she seemed to run into a brick wall.   
  
'Wait this is too warm to be a brick wall,' thought Serena.   
  
She slowly gazed up and saw the most stunning man she had ever seen in her life. His ebony locks spilled into bangs around his face. But out of all his features, his eye captured her. They were the darkest shade of blue she had ever seen. She was drawn to them and could not look away   
  
"Well, well, well. I didn't expect you to escape for at least ten more minutes," the man said with a mischievous smile.   
  
With that, he grabbed her and gave her a rough kiss. This surprised her. She could feel one hand tangling itself in her hair as he ran his fingers over her inner thighs in a rubbing motion. Serena had never felt this way before. It was so pleasurable, that it was almost painful. There was a great heat in her lower stomach. She couldn't' describe it.   
  
When he let go of her, for some reason he wanted to go back. He felt alone. She stared back at him looking confused as ever. Then she licked her lips and backed away. Darien could feel his need for her. But, he wouldn't let that get in the way now.   
  
As he turned on his heel and walked away, a sudden thought came to his mind. 'This could be interesting...' 


	2. WHAT THE HELLS GOIGN ON

Well here's my authors note I noticed I got a lot of negative attention off chapter 3 so I would like to clarify a few Misunderstandings

First of all when I said stiletto I didn't mean the heel for all you idiots out there who don't know this before Salvador Ferragamo came out with the stiletto heel a stiletto was just a small dagger with a rounded tip so when I described Serena as a stiletto I wasn't calling her a heel I meant shape wise she was like a stiletto dagger and her head was the rounded tip that just meant she was standing up straight

Last but not least words in italic are thoughts

She stood there a still unmoving stiletto in the darkness of the brick halls wondering...thinking

_What just happened could not be real. Here in theses dark, and dirty hallways I Serena moon was kissed, not just any kiss sort of kiss, but the greatest kiss of my life, and it came from a stranger._  
_  
A stranger with hair so dark if you looked long enough you would think it was blue. And eyes so compelling once you looked in them you felt as if you were drowning in them but could never look away  
_  
_Those eyes...those eyes... They made me feel..I don't know like...like I was ...Like I was special like I was the only one he would ever look at like that one thing I do know is that this strangers different  
_  
_Different from most men...yes when I looked in his eyes they were strange it was like...like he had something there he didn't want me to see like some sort of secret no one could know Well what ever his secret is it just might be the chance I need to get out of this godforsaken country _

She stood there in her thoughts as she was dragged away by several guards not even flinching as the cold drafts occasionally nipped at her tender skin.

She was pulled into a room it wasn't a large room but she wouldn't call it small, candles and torches were hung up around the room giving it and eerie glow the walls were filled with moss and some other substance. What it was Serena didn't even want to know, she abruptly snapped out of her revenues as she heard his voice she could not see his face but there was no denying it was him, the soft yet firm commanding tone of it demanded respect as he spoke "Get her ready she will be coming home with me."

_Coming home with me what did he mean by that.  
_  
"I won't be going anywhere with you" said Serena Suddenly he was upon her before she even saw him move _His eyes those eyes it's like there glowing._

But it was gone just as quickly as it appeared he raised one of his eyebrows with a suggestive look in his eyes and smirked.

"If you don't come with me right now I will have to take you home by force and spank you he said as he smacked her backside for an added affect

Serena glared at him and tried to keep her face from turning several different shades of red as the men around her laughed at her expense (don't have much time so I'll fast forward to house) As Serena got in the house she was greeted with the sight of numerous women half naked in all sorts of lacy underclothing so scandalous it made her blush two of them stood out more than the others One of the two had long raven hair and violent eyes.

_Wow she looks mad I wonder why she's glaring at me.  
_  
The other had long red hair and green eyes she on the other hand spent all her time staring at Darien with a lustful look in her eyes though one with the raven hair would not stop glaring at Serena

_Will she stop looking at me like that it's really irritating  
_  
Darien on the other hand watched this exchange with a look of never ending amusement "Rei has queen Farida arrived yet".

"Yes, and might I add she's made herself quite comfortable", but Darien never heard her comment because he was already out the door

Authors note couldn't decide how to introduce people in the conference room I just make it up as I go along so this is how it goes Darien walks into conference room there's a big table and a few old guys (Darien's advisors and Farida and her guards think negaverse generals)

"Well Farida its a pleasure to see you again."

" Really, why am I not surprised" Farida said in disdain.

"Really if it's a surprise you want we could always-

-Yeah I get the idea Farida said cutting him off but you see we Egyptian women have come to the conclusion that American men are how do you say impotent atleast when it comes to pleasuring a woman , and well everthing else of course, buts lets not get into that right now.

"How nice" Darien said in sarcasm "such a dirty mouth on such a pretty lady"

And a pretty lady she was with her mocha colored skin and white spiral curls that curled into bangs around her face making long beautiful sideburns and perfect bangs the tips of her hair were the most livid color of purple anyone in the room had ever seen only match by here purple eyes her lips were the oddest shape (think Laura craft tomb raider

And then there were here cloths if you could call them that (sorry don't have time I might put up a description later just think gold in hair beads and gold beads strung together to make bikini top and same for skirt with slits really high up)

"Anyway could we get down to business, hopefully this time we can accomplish something without your smooth talking ruler losing his temper and stuttering over one of his men are better than women speeches"

_well that seems to have made him angry_

Yes said George clearing his throat now queen Farida our issue with Egypt is that significant majority of our women are running away to Egypt the female population is rapidly decreasing-

"Well if you would stop oppressing your women then maybe they wouldn't seek comfort in Egypt"-

_Oh now he's turning red_

-"So like I was saying with the rapidly growing prices for women men are gambling and taking loans they can't pay so they can buy a woman, which is doing massive damage to our economy"-

"Which only proves my theory that American men always think with the wrong brain though I doubt the other one is much more intelligent". _And he's going to blow in 3..2..1_

" Damn you woman" Darien shouted in absolute rage as he slammed his hand on the table "don't you see what you are doing to my country you are causing rebellions everywhere people are starting to talk of a revolution"

"Well then maybe you need a revolution" Farida said standing up and slamming her hand on the table with rage equal to his and a fire blazing in her eyes her face an inch away from his she stood tall and met his heated gaze head on

"What is wrong with you woman" Darien shouted back "I'm tired of taking your crap show me some respect in my house and my country".

"All you men" Farida shouted in absolute rage "don't deserve my respect you disgust me you beat and rape women for the fun of it a women gave you life so by doing what you do you only prove to me and all others you don't deserve to live and you" she said as she narrow her eyes in Darien's direction "you have the power to stop them but you just indulge in it like the rest of them" said Farida as she lowered her voice to a whisper "and that is why you will never have me or peace with my country".

"It's not that simple" whispered Darien under his breath so low only Farida heard him.

They were suddenly interrupted by Elli whiney council member he unlike  
unlike George Elli was very sadistic and loved to see others in pain it was widely known he spent hours torturing women till they broke and welcomed death or insanity as their only form of release from the hell he had conjured for them he had a bolding head of gray hair with a rounded body and was currently very flustered.

"You worthless whore who do you think you are disrespecting men like that, well you won't do it anymore because I will show you your place woman" he said as he raised his hand to slap her, but he didn't even make it half way to her face before he was tackled by a white haired man.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey everyone long time no see i really wanted this chapter to be longer because all my chapters are really short **

**and i feel like short chapters are the mark of a bad writer but i haven't updated in forever so i let this out early the **

**next update won't be for about 2 weeks but i promise that chapter will be about 20to25 pages whereas this is **

**about 6 or 7 this chapter really sets the stage for the rest of the storyand gives the readers an idea of what **

**direction i'm going in for this story i hope you enjoy read and review!**

**i don't own sailor moon but if i did i would make serena take off those **

**Ridiculous looking meatballs yes I said it I don'tlike The meatballs **

**now on with the story**

**recap last chapter:**

**So like I was saying with the rapidly growing prices for women men are gambling and taking loans they can't pay so they can buy a woman, which is doing massive damage to our economy. **

** Which only proves my theory that American men always think with the wrong brain though I doubt the other one is much more intelligent. #And he's going to blow in 3..2..1# âŒDamn you women Darien shouted in absolute rage as he slammed his hand on the table don't you see what you are doing to my country you are causing rebellions everywhere people are staring to talk of a revolution **

** Well then maybe you need a revolution Farida said standing up and slamming her hand on the table with rage equal to his and a fire blazing in her eyes her face an inch away from his stand tall and meeting his heated gaze head on **

** What is wrong with you women Darien shouted back I'm tired of taking your crap show me some respect in my house and my country. **

** âŒAll you men Farida shouted in absolute rage don't deserve my respect you disgust me you beat and rape women for the fun of it a women gave you life so by doing what you do you only prove to me and all others you don't deserve to live and you she said as se narrow her eyes in Darien's direction you have the power to stop them but you just indulge in it said Farida as she lowered her voice to a whisper and that is why you will never have me or peace with my country.  
It's not that simple whispered Darien under his breath so low only Farida  
heard him. **

** They were suddenly interrupted by Elli whiney council member he unlike  
George was very sadistic and loved to see others in pain it was widely  
known he spent hours torturing women till they broke and welcomed death  
or insanity as there only form of release from the hell he had conjured  
for them he had a bolding head of gray hair with a rounded body and was  
currently very flustered. **

** âŒYou worthless whore who do you think you are disrespecting men like  
that, well you won't do it anymore because I will show you your place  
women he said as he raised his hand to slap her, but he didn't even make  
it half way to her face before he was tackled by a white haired man**

Kunzite! That's enough"

"But, your majesty he attempted to harm you"-

"And you stopped him, no harm done the man is ignorant, and now thanks to you unconscious."

"I do believe it's time we make are leave", Farida spoke addressing the council "unfortunately as I feared we are once again at a stand still"

As she turned to leave Darien felt the strongest urge compelling him no forcing him not to let her go.

"Farida,"

"Excuse my rudeness"

"Queen Farida could we speak privately just for a moment I promise."

"Fine, but just for a moment"

she followed Darien as he lead her to a large , but very much secluded room she knew there was only one reason Darien would purposely lead her away from her guards to speak in private he wanted to talk of the past.

Darien spoke first "Farida I don't want to end it like this "

"End what Darien ?"

"End us-

"No! You stop it there is no us there can be no us, don't you see our people hate each otherWE are suppose to hate each other."

"But why, why do we have to keep up this charade why can't we be together"

"Because our countries are an inch away from full fledged war we need to stop living in the past, instead of dwelling on what could be think about what is"

"Would you stop Frida? Just stop trying to be realistic it's not you, because I remember you the real you the nights we used to sneak off to be together our last night when you broke things off

**Flashback **

In the shadows with the dark cover of night two lovers embraced each other for what they believed to be the last time

He stood behind her his body large and imposing, she held her breath when she felt his hands in her hair, touching the long, strands of pure white curls " Darien we can't do this anymore"

He chuckled quietly, a rumble that emerged from deep within his chest. "And why not"

She shut her eyes tight when his hands wandered from her hair to her bare shoulders, her back, her inner thighs, gently massaging the smooth flesh till she became flustered, and unfocused "because it's wrong"

"Wait, stop, we can't do this" her words came out husky and mostly incoherent as she clumsily backed away.

He followed her ready to pounce as a predator would his prey, his gaze having grown dark with desire

He watched her take a single step back before his hands snaked forward and captured her suffocating her with his lithe powerful frame once again

Before she had any time to protest he silenced her with the hard possession of his mouth. It started out rather brutally so her fright was understandable. Frida lay frozen beneath him, her eyes wide orbs of purple as his lips smashed against hers. Her fright slowly faded as the kiss softened and her eyes fluttered closed when his touch became feather soft.

To Darien, she was nothing short of infuriating, a headache wrapped in an enigma she was a woman with too much power she was rude to him and never gave him a reason to even like her so he often found himself wondering how it was so easy for him to fall so deeply in love with her at times like this he felt he was an artist and she was his muse. She confused him infuriated him, and he hated to be infuriated, but she could always find a way to excite him. He couldn't understand how or why things were the way they were or how he lost control, but he knew it was him. It was strange Farida seemed so strong and in control , but at times like these when it was just the two of them she seemed so shy and should he dare say even a bit unsure of herself it was always he that initiated the kisses and if he was lucky more.

All of her reasonable thoughts disappeared, replaced by a strange kind of desire. As he closed the minimal distance between them, pressing his lips against hers, she was shaking; overpowered with a longing she only developed when he touched her. She was breathing quickly, indulging in the kiss. she could feel the wetness of her tears as she knew this would be there last night together this what they were doing could not be, but she knew she lost herself when he touched her and couldn't figure out where she started and he ended, how could she deny that his lips were soft and sensual arousing and pleading . How it made the heat rise between her legs something no other man had been able to accomplish. When ever he touched her mind shut down and her body responded.

She tasted of sugar and spice, a delicacy that melted against his lips like ice cream on a sidewalk on a hot summer day. She relaxed and to his surprise hesitantly began to kiss him back. Frida was nervously as usual which made it obvious that he was the first to ever experience her in such a way. He pulled back hesitantly knowing he would have to continue this else where.

**End flashback **

" Darien that was a long time ago and I meant everything I said that night there can't be an us please stop reminding me of what could have been"

"Fine, I'll end this conversation if you answer this one question for me"

"Okay, what's the question?"

"I know you loved me once before I have to ask if you still love me"

"there is only one love in this lifetime, and everything else is extreme like, and once a person finds true honest love it never fades away" with that she turned to leave as Darien called out for her

"You never answered my question"

"Yes I did"

"So your master's new plaything" said the raven haired women with a condescending smirk.

"No I'm not my name is Serena, Serena moon and I'm no ones plaything responded serena in a harsh tone she didn't like the way the woman was looking at her and she knew she was going to have to be on her guard around her jealousy could be very powerful, and she would not fall into the raven haired woman's trap

"Ouch it seems you've got some bark in you; let's see if you've got bite responding the raven haired woman as she stepped toward Serena in a menacing fashion "you see master has an affinity for strong women, I personally think it's because he misses her"

"Who's her?"

Suddenly the raven haired women started laughing not a pleasant laugh , but the biter sounds of a very jaded woman " why queen Fida of course master is after all deeply in love with her and she'll have nothing to do with him, but anyway that's all in the past lets talk about you shall we"

"What about me responded Serena"

"Like I stated earlier your all bark, but do you bite you see our master likes unusually powerful women I can control the element of fire what makes you so special.

With that Serena could feel the room becoming extremely hot as the raven haired woman's hand exploded in and big ball of fire her voice suddenly became hysterical and blood thirsty as she taunted Serena

"Come on miss moon I know you can do something didn't you almost escape to Egypt aren't you suppose to be more powerful than all of us women put together, show me what my master sees in you what makes you so fucking special" she spat out harshly.

With that her eyes suddenly became dark as coal, and Serena could see a great flame inside of the seemingly never ending darkness that were her pupils as she threw a huge ball of flame in her direction and began cackling "show me show me what makes you so special because when I look at you all I see is a weakling with pretty blonde hair

Serena had to think quick so she quickly dodged the first ball by jumping to the right, but unfortunately for Serena it was quickly joined by another and another an Serena suddenly realized that if she didn't do something soon she would be burnt to a crisp by a psychotic jealous maniac who thought she was after a man that Serena wasn't interested in at least that's what she told herself because there were so many reasons Serena couldn't get involved with Darien and one of them was currently trying to burn her to a crisp so she had to think_ what's the quickest way to kill a fire think girl think that's it! Oxygen fire needs oxygen I have to smother the raven haired woman but the question is how?_ Thought Serena as she dodged another ball of flame

_Goddamit! I'm getting killed over here how come no one ever thought to invent a smothering spell okay think! Think! Think _

_The walls there's something important about the walls think Serena about 10 years ago a notorious band of female robbers called the sailor scouts yes! That's it the sailor scouts one of them was a fire elemental she called herself sailor mars she single handedly burnt down the palace so ever since they've had flame proof walls! _

Serena suddenly built up a shield around her self as she jumped out of hiding she knew how she was going to stop the raven haired woman "so Miss Moon finally decided to give up and let me kill you how pathetic"

" No, I just figure out how to put out your flame just hope your not claustrophobic" with a smirk Serena made the walls start to close in on the raven haired woman until she was captured in what appeared to be a tightly compressed box

_I have to make sure no oxygen gets in and she passes out from a lack of oxygen or shell just fry me to a crisp the moment I let her loose_ with that thought Serena sealed the box even tighter and waited until the raven hair woman stopped her struggles from inside the box and was defiantly unconscious and broke the box apart to reveal a very unconscious raven haired woman

With a sigh Serena sat down and tried to get her thoughts together when she heard a clapping behind her

"Wow you beat Rei very impressive if I do say so myself I never did like her" Serena turned around to see the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life her eyes were the most livid shade of purple Serena had ever seen and her hair like white curled silk and she was currently smiling warmly at Serena

"Hi my name is Serena moon and she attacked me first Serena started to explain nervously "I was only defending myself"

"Relax Serena my name is Frida and I'm very sure she attacked you first I have to admit she's very psychotic, but the interesting part is that you stopped her most women and men wouldn't be able to hold their own against a strong elemental like Rei you must be very powerful"

"Who me no I'm just lucky I was almost burnt to a crisp it was a stroke of luck that I was able to defeat her"

"Well Miss Serena you must be very lucky now just what are you doing here anyway"

"I'm suppose to be waiting for his excellence Darien he told me to wait here"

"I suppose if you can handle Raye then it's okay for me to leave you to your own devices Darien was right behind me a minute ago and should be arriving any minute now I hope to see you soon miss Serena" with that she left and Serena was left alone in this strange room with this strange raven haired woman who had tried to kill her that she now knew was named Raye

"Oh my god could this day get any worse"

"I'm not sure how bad your day has been but it could get a lot worse if you don't tell me how my castle was decimated and burnt and why my concubine is laying on the floor unconscious she may not be a very nice person but she is under my protection and since I am president it would be treason to harm what is under my protection so little bunny you had better start talking"

**so what did you think yes no maybe so review people just do it anyway time to reply to my reviews everyone **

Megan Consoer-**I really like this story alot. Can you please write some more chapters?**_ yes i can and i did!_

SilverMo-**ok the idea is awsome! but i would get an editor if i were you. but other than that high five**_ you are so right could someone please take pity on me and be my editor i am in_d_esperateneed of one _

_it's kind of funny i have 2 chapters and almost 50 reviews but no questions isn't anyone confused or curious well any _

_way before i stop boring you guys i bet no one's really reading this well anyway i have to thank a very special reviewer _

**msty768-You know what who cares what sum1 says about your story 'cause I'm sure that he doesn't know crap about anything. You shouldn't stop writing this story or post-poning it 'cause you know that the only reason he said all those things in that review was to get back to you about saying stuff to moonlady9 (which in any case he has no place to be saying anything about it anyways). So you keep on writing because there are people who enjoy reading this story. And any flames such as the one sum1 posted shouldn't keep you from your talent because who knows maybe they really do like it inside but are so jealous of your story that they have nothing else to say but bad things. So I think this story is great and please continue writing.**

_i felt so much better when i read that i know i sound crazy but it really helped the negative attention was really _

_getting me down and it helps to have someone on my side so thanks this chapter is dedicated to you _


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone long time no see wow it seems like forever since I last updated I bet you all thought I gave up and wasn't going to finish this but you all thought wrong if there one thing I can promise it's that I will finish the story yes I'll say it again I will finish this story it might take me a while but I won't give up I know your all wondering why it took me so long to update well life yes that is my answer I know not good enough I can see it now cheeky author mauled to death by angry reviewers well any I think I've said this before it takes me a while to update because I don't really plan ahead for my story I make it up as I write I'm one of those I'll sit around on my ass all day and wait for an idea to come to me type of people I know don't cha just hate them well anyway I will be answering some review question yes I do read all of my reviews I have no life and nothing else to do just kidding I love you guys all of you

ookiime-chanthis has been the best chapter by far i was very impressed by the flashback it was very well written and decriptive i'm really anxious to know who darien is going to end up with now because i seem to have fallen in love with farida i have to agree with your authors note this chapter really did set the stage for the rest of the story

_wow she knows how to butter an author up you guys should all thank her she's the one who really made me put this chapter up because I wanted to wait another month or two _

**tappy-chan**whoa and the plot thickens seriously what's up with the names farida frida and fida

and raye rei

and serina serena

very confusing  
but this is really diffrent i don't think i've ever read a story like this your writing style also seems to improve each chapter so i can't wait to see what you are going to do with the 4th chap

update soon oh and one last thing who's frida id she an OC or what and i thought this was a darien/serena fic

_Wow I really need to come up with another word instead of wow anyway this guy or girl defiantly said what everyone probably thought when they read this I'm not really sure who I'm gonna pick for Darien and I probably won't decide till the last minute when he actually picks her but I'll do this if you are really rooting for someone tell me why and the people who make the most sense get their way I hope that makes sense as for the rest of your review it's Farida and that is a prime example of my horrible grammar and spelling well actually it's an example of my horrible spelling and knowing me I'll probably be switching back and forth between rei and raye _

DreamBeliever2 -This chapter could have been way better. If you don't have the time to write it properly you should wait longer to post so you don't dissapoint readers like me by rushing the chapter. The story is really good

_Well that was harsh I kidda cried when I read it just a little just kidding well I would like to explain something to you yes I do sort of rush my chapters and I often don't spend as much time on them as I should I will most likely after I'm finished go back and edit it but I'm an engineering major not an English major I honestly couldn't write my way out of a paper bag I haven't taken an English class in over 3 years I know I'm a sad excuse for an author I was recently reading some of my old work from high school and the sad part was it was about a million times better than anything I've written recently but a good friend of mine who thank god is an English major gave me some good advice she said practice write write and write some more then one day you might find yourself getting better so that's what I'm doing this is all practice hopefully I'm getting better _

_Now time for my disclaimer I just realized that I've never written one I hope I don't get sued well anyway I don't own sailormoon don't sue me because I don't have any money _

last time on 2 steps

Darien spoke first "Farida I don't want to end it like this "

"End what Darien ?"

"End us-

"No! You stop it there is no us there can be no us, don't you see our people hate each otherWE are suppose to hate each other."

"But why, why do we have to keep up this charade why can't we be together"

"Because our countries are an inch away from full fledged war we need to stop living in the past, instead of dwelling on what could be think about what is"

"Would you stop Frida? Just stop trying to be realistic it's not you, because I remember you the real you the nights we used to sneak off to be together our last night when you broke things off

"**Flashback **

In the shadows with the dark cover of night two lovers embraced each other for what they believed to be the last time

He stood behind her his body large and imposing, she held her breath when she felt his hands in her hair, touching the long, strands of pure white curls " Darien we can't do this anymore"

He chuckled quietly, a rumble that emerged from deep within his chest. "And why not"

She shut her eyes tight when his hands wandered from her hair to her bare shoulders, her back, her inner thighs, gently massaging the smooth flesh till she became flustered, and unfocused "because it's wrong"

"Wait, stop, we can't do this" her words came out husky and mostly incoherent as she clumsily backed away.

He followed her ready to pounce as a predator would his prey, his gaze having grown dark with desire

He watched her take a single step back before his hands snaked forward and captured her suffocating her with his lithe powerful frame once again

Before she had any time to protest he silenced her with the hard possession of his mouth. It started out rather brutally so her fright was understandable. Frida lay frozen beneath him, her eyes wide orbs of purple as his lips smashed against hers. Her fright slowly faded as the kiss softened and her eyes fluttered closed when his touch became feather soft.

To Darien, she was nothing short of infuriating, a headache wrapped in an enigma she was a woman with too much power she was rude to him and never gave him a reason to even like her so he often found himself wondering how it was so easy for him to fall so deeply in love with her at times like this he felt he was an artist and she was his muse. She confused him infuriated him, and he hated to be infuriated, but she could always find a way to excite him. He couldn't understand how or why things were the way they were or how he lost control, but he knew it was him. It was strange Farida seemed so strong and in control , but at times like these when it was just the two of them she seemed so shy and should he dare say even a bit unsure of herself it was always he that initiated the kisses and if he was lucky more.

All of her reasonable thoughts disappeared, replaced by a strange kind of desire. As he closed the minimal distance between them, pressing his lips against hers, she was shaking; overpowered with a longing she only developed when he touched her. She was breathing quickly, indulging in the kiss. she could feel the wetness of her tears as she knew this would be there last night together this what they were doing could not be, but she knew she lost herself when he touched her and couldn't figure out where she started and he ended, how could she deny that his lips were soft and sensual arousing and pleading . How it made the heat rise between her legs something no other man had been able to accomplish. When ever he touched her mind shut down and her body responded.

She tasted of sugar and spice, a delicacy that melted against his lips like ice cream on a sidewalk on a hot summer day. She relaxed and to his surprise hesitantly began to kiss him back. Frida was nervously as usual which made it obvious that he was the first to ever experience her in such a way. He pulled back hesitantly knowing he would have to continue this else where.

**End flashback **

With a sigh Serena sat down and tried to get her thoughts together when she heard a clapping behind her

"Wow you beat Rei very impressive if I do say so myself I never did like her" Serena turned around to see the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life her eyes were the most livid shade of purple Serena had ever seen and her hair like white curled silk and she was currently smiling warmly at Serena

"Hi my name is Serena moon and she attacked me first Serena started to explain nervously "I was only defending myself"

"Relax Serena my name is Frida and I'm very sure she attacked you first I have to admit she's very psychotic, but the interesting part is that you stopped her most women and men wouldn't be able to hold their own against a strong elemental like Rei you must be very powerful"

"Who me no I'm just lucky I was almost burnt to a crisp it was a stroke of luck that I was able to defeat her"

"Well Miss Serena you must be very lucky now just what are you doing here anyway"

"I'm suppose to be waiting for his excellence Darien he told me to wait here"

"I suppose if you can handle Raye then it's okay for me to leave you to your own devices Darien was right behind me a minute ago and should be arriving any minute now I hope to see you soon miss Serena" with that she left and Serena was left alone in this strange room with this strange raven haired woman who had tried to kill her that she now knew was named Raye

"Oh my god could this day get any worse"

"I'm not sure how bad your day has been but it could get a lot worse if you don't tell me how my castle was decimated and burnt and why my concubine is laying on the floor unconscious she may not be a very nice person but she is under my protection and since I am president it would be treason to harm what is under my protection so little bunny you had better start talking"

"W-what do you mean" stuttered a very flustered Serena as her eyes quickly took note of all exits

"Well when a man walks into a room in his house or at least what used to be a room, but now really looks like a bomb testing session gone wrong or maybe gone right depending on how you look at it-

-Now you hold on there for just a minute", exclaimed an indignant Serena as she readied herself for attack with a shielding spell Darien had already proven himself to be unreasonable she wouldn't be surprised if he attacked her right now

**Silence woman**!

As I was saying I believe the burns might be Raye's doing, but **Someone **tore my walls apart, and to tell the truth it really looks like that someone might be you so as I said before it really would be in your best interest if you were to explain what happened and do it fast before I am forced to draw my own conclusions.

"okay if you put it that way", spoke Serena with a bit more confidence as she realized that if he were really going to kill her he would have done it already so she better explain and do it quickly before he lost his newfound patience, and decided she wasn't worth the trouble of keeping alive "well after you left that woman Raye I think she started attacking me and started lighting everything on fire and I stopped her

"So she was lighting everything on fire and you stopped her my aren't you just the regular Girl Scout just one question if you please why are my walls on the floor" he growled at her, his hands already fisted at his sides. This woman was infuriating could she just get on with her story.

"Well you see I had to stop her somehow I mean it was either me or the walls and I figured you had enough walls so one less wouldn't make much of a difference I mean would you rather she have burnt down your whole palace " I really wish that was a good

Darien paused, frowned, glared at her, and then walked away, deciding not to answer. Or more accurately, he couldn't come up with one.

And so Serena was left to her own devices in a in a room that recently had its walls ripped off with a psychotic and thankfully unconscious elemental named Raye with a sigh she dropped to the

floor it had been a very tiring day

A very flustered Darien paced around his study what an infuriating woman this Serena Moon was _it was either me or the walls she says if she only knew that those walls cost a hell of a lot more than she does I mean would you rather she have burnt down your whole palace she says how condescending like Raye would really burn down the entire palace _even though the little voice in his head that was thinking logically knew Raye was crazy and jealous enough to do just that but Darien had come to the conclusion that he should under no circumstances listen to that voice but the voice just kept going and Darien paced around his study faster and faster getting angrier and angrier which was the exact state that his best friend Andrew found him in as he barged into his study without warning

"Hey Darien I heard you and queen Frida-whoa you look upset was she that bad" he was the only one Darien trusted enough to tell about the affair they had been friends for as long as either of them could remember most people thought it odd that the two were so close darien was always know to be a stotic and indifferent man to the point where he was at times thought of as cold but Andrew knew the truth Darien only reacted to things or should he say _people_ that he believed were important enough to warrant a reaction from him

"Andrew have you ever heard of knocking it's this really great concept make your hands into a fist like so" said Darien as he attempted to demonstrate and then hit the door "it's suppose to warn people so that they are prepared when you suddenly show up in places that you weren't invited into"

"uh Darien your so silly what's the point of me doing that when I could just walk in at any time and come see you" he said as he chuckled and gave Darien a pat on the back before taking his seat if anyone other than Andrew had done this Darien probably would have them tortured for addressing him so informally but not Andrew "so are you going to tell me what happened with her highness or am I going to have to beat it out of you" Andrew never really understood what it was about queen Farida that infatuated Darien so much sure she had beauty that was beyond words but Andrew suspected her looks had nothing to do with Darien's interest in her. Frankly he could never see himself acting this way over one woman He had always been more interested in the pursuing as many of the ladies at court as he could without being executed. Andrew suspected it was one of the reasons they got along so well. Andrew was the most wealthy and powerful Lord in the United States and he absolutely refused to take his position seriously. he believed that his playful idiocy was quite refreshing to seriously indifferent man.

" to tell you the truth Andrew it wasn't her that made me upset we spoke and she said everything I expected her to say when I expected her to say it, I can tell she still loves me and that gives me hope" he responded with an unsure smile. For the few moments that Darien had believed Farida no longer loved him it felt as if his heart was ripped out of his chest and thrown in the fiery Pitts of Hell. He often found himself suffocating in his sleep as he dreamt of her loving another. Darien was never an emotional man but the thought of losing her so completely had crushed his spirit to the point where he no longer felt as if he could go on with life

"Soooo if it wasn't her highness that got you all worked up then who did it was it that Raye woman because I've been warning you from the begging about her I don't care how good she is in bed she's still to crazy to keep you should give her away" or better yet have her executed thought Andrew there was something that wasn't quite right about that woman she was dangerous but for some reason Darien refused to give her up so all he could do was watch her incase she decided to try anything funny Darien maybe able to best anyone in a direct fight but that raye was cunning to cunning for his friends own good

"Really" replied darien with a chuckle and a lopsided grin and if I were to take your advice who exactly would I give her to"

" I don't know darien who do you really hate?"

" Andrew your too much" he really wondered about his friend sometimes yes he knew he was worried that raye would one day snap and plan out his death but really had his friend never heard the words keep your friends close and your enemies closer

" I know I amaze myself sometimes , but anyway back to what I came here for what happened with her highness and if she didn't make you crazy this then who did and I want lots of details"

"Well Andrew it's a very long story"

The room was dirty and damp. A heavy aura of anger hung in the air. The walls were full of moss and were covered by enormous hangings that were meant to block out the light of day. Screams of pleasure and agony rang through the halls leaving echoes to bounces off the dark granite walls. Just being their for only a moment would make any sane person shiver in terror this place stunk of evil not the bad feelings hung in the air death destruction pain anguish it was so strong so tangible it gave the impression that you could grab it.

4 women with panic filled eyes sat tied and gagged together

Opposite of them sat a masked man. His intense blue eyes stared intently at the terrified women before him,as if he found some sort of sick pleasure in their pain

"are they to your liking my lord?" his servant asked from the seat beside him.

" yes, They are very much to my liking Elli You have done well as a reward you may whichever one you desire the most " he said motioning towards the panicked maidens . " that is most generous of you my lord." Elli said eyeing the terrified women's barely clothed bodies with a sadistic glint in his eye that promised pain to whom ever he picked.

Elli was suddenly pulled out of his revenues by the entrance of a stranger.

"My lord," said the stranger " I have news coming from the castle about president darien it seems he has a new concubine he has taken quite a liking to it is rumored she has magical ability to rival queen farida and she single handedly defeated the powerful fire elemental named raye "

"go on" said the mysterious blue eyed man with an elegant arch of his eyebrow

" yes she came out of the battle with out a scratch or burn while the fire elemental has still not recovered I've never seen such skill my lord she's impressive"

"you have done well my servant return to your post and come back and report anything of significance that goes on in this new woman's life at the palace your eyes are to never leave her make sure she doesn't see you if she shows any signs that lead you to believe your cover has been blown report to me immediately with a full report leading up to that point in time is that understood

" yes master"

A noise from the edge of the room got the blue eyed mans attention, and he turned, and he turned to face the source of the commotion. There in a dark corner stood a woman.

She wore a blood red dress that barely reached her mid thighs meant to show off her impossibly long legs. The dress was made of very material and formed perfectly to every curve. she had deep red eyes that matched the her hair and dress.

"I hope your not busy my lord because I need to be entertained" her delicately seductive voice caressed his ears like an experienced lovers touch..

The mysterious blue eyed man again only raised an eyebrow to this " everyone out I demand privacy"

This final part is a lemon do not I repeat do not read if you are easily offended it really doesn't have much to do with the plot I just wanted to try my had at writing smut you have been warned

He slowly walked towards her as a predator would knowing his prey had nowhere to run nor hide he locked his arm around her waist he began exerting a rough pressure on her womanhood he suddenly felt as if all the blood in his body had moved between his legs was he groaned loudly in her ear, as if to show her how she made him feel.

_Yes I know I'm suppose to insert a lemon here but I'm tired so there to bad though it was going to be pretty steamy but if I'll add it later maybe tomorrow that's if anyone wants it _


End file.
